As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional ceiling arrays 100 include a grid formed of a plurality of support members 102 that form a grid which form a plurality of openings 104. Conventionally, the openings 104 have a width of about 2 feet and a length of about 2 feet (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) or about 4 feet. Conventional lighting fixtures 106 mount within certain ones of the openings 104 and completely fill the opening 104. In the openings 104 without a lighting fixture 106, the opening 104 is completely filled by a tile 108, such as an acoustical tile. As a result of this structure, the lighting fixtures 106 are very prominent in a room, and do not provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
Due to these factors, the installation, servicing, utilization, and monitoring of multiple systems is cost prohibitive, or at the very least cumbersome and inefficient, to use in many LTC facilities and could drive some LCT facilities to install a system that does not meet all of its actual needs.